


Pink is the color of love

by SapphireSoulmate



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, fluff and drama?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSoulmate/pseuds/SapphireSoulmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls fall out of love with the same boy as they fall in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink is the color of love

Everyone at school knew that Ren Kougyoku and Morgiana were both vying for Alibaba Saluja’s hand. It was the talk of the school, one of those topics every student had when they ran out of more important things to talk about. But not all the gossip and hype are mere rumors. Morgiana, a star member of the Judo club, really is one of Alibaba’s most trusted friends, along with a little blue-haired kid. And Kougyoku, sister of Kouen, the student council president, did almost become Alibaba’s fiancee once. And both of them have tried desperately to leave the man a hint but he was very much dense... or maybe he's gay? Well, that is a story for another day. 

_This one though-_

The moment the bell rang, Kougyoku stood up, took the flower crown she had made the night before and headed to Alibaba’s classroom. _‘I hope he likes it.’_ she tells herself, grinning while thinking of the boy’s reaction. But when she opened the door, he was no where to be seen. All that was there was a crying Aladdin and a Morgiana comforting the poor kid.

“A..Aladdin? Are you alright? What happened? Did someone bully you again?”

“No, I wasn’t. Ever since Alibaba and Morgiana came along, I haven’t been hurt. But Alibaba-- _*sniff*_ Alibaba disappeared...”

Kougyoku wanted to ask them where the blond had gone. The two of them, more than anyone, would know. But looking at their dejected faces right now, the girl knew it was not the time to ask. And so she excuses herself, only to run into her brothers.

“Aaaaahh! Kougyoku~” A delighted Kouha shouts loud enough for all the students to stare at him as he hurried to his sister’s side.  
“Kouha, you shouldn’t run in the hallway. You’re disturbing other students.”

“Hello, brother Kouen, brother Koumei and brother Kouha.” Kougyoku greets them as she always does but given all that she has just learned she couldn’t get herself to smile at them.

“Judging from your expression, it seems the news has reached you, as well.”  
“Do you know something, Brother Kouen?!”

“He went to the office yesterday to give his dropout letter. I happened to see it since I was helping out one of the teachers with an event.”

“Don’t you know why he suddenly run off like that?”

“Who are you guys talking about?”  
“Alibaba Saluja, obviously.”

“Unfortunately, that’s classified information. I don’t deal with things like that. Maybe you can ask Sinbad. He’s the head of the underground student council. He’ll knows more about this for sure.”

And so Kougyoku thanks Kouen and bids the three of them farewell. _‘How will I ever ask Sinbad?’_ The girl is tormented. She knew very well that Sinbad isn’t someone who you should owe a thing from. He’ll tell you the truth but not the whole truth and if you listen to him, you’ll probably be running around his fingers without you even noticing yourself. That is something she learned the _hard way._

_**But she had nowhere else to go.** _

__

_**Only Sinbad.** _

__

_**Just like that time.** _

__

_**What other choices does she have?** _

 

Kougyoku braces herself, heads to the old abandoned building, to the _not-so-secret secret base of the underground student council,_ to a place she once loved but now loathed, now feared. As she was about to enter that wretched place, she hears a voice of a girl calling her to maybe comeback, to stop and think about what she was to do. At first, she thought it was just her imagination but then she hears the voice again. And so this time, she looks back and to her surprise someone was there.

“Kougyoku-san!” Morgiana ran up to her.  
“Mo-morgiana? Why are you here?”

“I was looking for you. Kouen-san _*huff*_ said that you’d be here _*huff*_.” Given the girl’s heavy breathing, she was in fact telling the truth.

“You’re looking for me?”

“Yes. I’ll tell you about what happened to Alibaba.”

_-is about those two girls._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time attempting to write Shoujo Ai so please bear with me.
> 
> Also yes,  
> Kougyoku and Morgiana are Bi(Pan)sexual. Still working on which is which. And where was Alibaba gone to? Will reveal in future chapters.


End file.
